DW Laboratory
DW Laboratory (Also Known As; Dw Labs, Mod Testing Facility, DW Mod Testing Round, Site A, Budget YogLabs) Is the location of the Minecraft Mod Reviews series. It is a large, underground complex containing many scientifically focused rooms. EXTERIOR The exterior of the base features a small, reinforced entrance. To the right, there is a large opening for aircraft. The front of the exterior features a gravel path, while nature covers the land. There are some dead trees closer towards the base, and some strange stone pillar structures. There is also a pool of water (possibly hazardous) and a large hole in the ground, with a sign reading "Caution Pls" in front of it. The most notable feature of the lab's exterior is the massive "DalekWindmill" sign, which was partially inspired by the "Hat Corp" Sign in Hat Film's series. INTERIOR The entry stairs lead down to a lobby area, featuring a Visitor ID Scanner, along with chests for visitors and lower ranked employees to keep their outside items in. A massive, reinforced security door leads to the rest of the lab. The main section is made up of a long, wide corridor with off-branching rooms. In the middle is a cross-section, which leads to some stairs. At the end of the main section there is an access point for the Lab's lower levels. LEVELS Overground; Level 0 Main Section; Level 1 Off-Branching stairs; Level 2A, Level 2B Archive levels; Level 3 ROOMS Here is a list of the rooms featured in the laboratory; * Offices; Dylan's office has a professional feel to it, bookshelves & a large desk dominate the room. Four heads are mounted on the wall, of which change without explanation between most episodes. This office is home to Mr. Mortimer, of whom has a miniature office built into the wall. Cecil's office has an urban feel to it, with a skyline view out of the window. Images of flowers are plastered on the wall. It is also notable that as of episode 6, Cecil's office is one of two rooms to have stone buttons instead of wooden ones. Thom's room has a professional vibe, with a large desk & interesting decor lining the room. Most noticeably, his window has an interesting view of a train track lined through the country side. * The Break Room; A casual room containing a vending machine, a broken television, a fish tank and several other items for the resting staff to use while on break. * The Testing Rooms; Test room 001 is the second largest room in the entire facility. It is a large, open room that was originally intended for mods to be tested in, such as weapon firing distance etc. However, it has become more of a general review room in itself. It is adaptable for any possible requirement, a good example of this is when it was transformed into a Furniture Store.Test Room 002 is a large, obsidian walled room built specifically for testing explosions & dangerous mobs in. * Review Rooms; These are blank and empty rooms with the sole purpose of showcasing mods. There are three of these rooms, along with a New Mobs room, which contains 4.5 chambers for reviewing passive or weakly aggressive mobs. There is also the "Test Room" which features passive animals, blocks and test dummies on which new tools and weapons can be tested. * Crafting & Smelting rooms. These rooms have become some-what obsolete since the creation of the Review rooms, their original function was to show off how things were crafted & what the results of smelting modded items would be. The rooms are also filled with their listed contents, the crafting room with crafting tables, the furnace room with furnaces. Recently, crafting recipes have been displayed in Test Room 001, making the rooms much less frequently visited. * The Hospital; This is a large, open ward lined with beds. The back wall features a massive red + Symbol to signify that it is a hospital. The nuclear waste pipes have been re-routed through the hospital, as Dylan believes that it is the least likeliest room to explode. As of episode 5, The Hospital is manned by the Head of Health, Dr. DoLittle. * The Cafe is a small room featuring tables and a counter. It is the room in which all staff purchase their food. Mr. Mortimer and Dr. DoLittle are known to spend lunch together in the Cafe, while most other employees eat in the Break Room. The Cafe contains a 'fake' window that shows realistic weather & time. It is the only room to feature wooden doors, though the Break Room may at some point receive this down-grade. * The Time & Dimension Machine is a room of which is capable of teleportation. It can take the user(s) to any location, forwards or backwards in time and even through different dimensions and parallel universes. It is a powerful machine and is off-limits to most staff. * The Warehouses (Also called Archives); Two giant rooms that are crammed with crates, chests, artifacts and tools. The main archive is the largest room in the whole laboratory, while the second room is smaller but features most of the artifacts. The less important and more minor rooms include; The spare room filled with paintings that Thom placed on his arrival, A cupboard full of chests, the lobby and the secret room, the purpose of which is currently only known to Dylan and Mr. Mortimer. DECOMMISSIONED ROOMS ''' Rooms that have been removed or replaced include; * A prison room. It was removed due to being pointless and easy to break out of. It is also a bad idea to keep fugitives in the middle of the Lab, surely. It was turned into a new corridor. * The Blue & Green Screen rooms. They were made for editing, but were never used and so were turned into Review Rooms. * A News Room that was built for a now cancelled series. The room was turned into the biggest Review Room. * The Generator room was never entered, and was firstly replaced by a Review Room but has now been turned into a corridor. '''ORIGINS The origins of the site are currently unknown. In episode 1, it was referred to as a "New Facility" by Dylan, but a promotional video made for episodes 6 & 7 appeared to be an old, black and white hiring video, hinting that the Laboratory is older than it seems. OTHER Out-Of-Series, the base was completely built by Dylan in Creative Mode, not using WorldEdit or any tools. It is based on YogLabs, a lab used by The Yogscast in their Mod Reviewing series. The broken television is a reference to the broken coffee machine in YogLabs. GALLERY